


send your cutest delivery boy

by dauntinq (orphan_account)



Series: haikyuu delivery boys [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirty Oikawa, M/M, bottom! kageyama, fluff and probably no smut, i am not shitting you the fluff will rot your teeth, oikawa and kageyama never went to the same school, pizza boy AU, top! oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dauntinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has had it with Iwaizumi's no-junk-food rule and orders a triple cheese pizza with a specific request of 'send your cutest delivery-boy.'</p><p>An annoyed Kageyama shows up and he apologizes for being the only person doing the mid-night deliveries.</p><p>"I was the only guy working tonight, sorry."</p><p>"Don't worry, you guys got my order right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rareship hell and I love these two so much <3 I was thinking of different ways they would've met if they didn't go to the school and I happened to be scrolling through tumblr (:

The pangs were the first symptoms.

Oikawa looked in his refrigerator with a façade of agony as he slowly opened and closed the machinery in an attempt to see the exact moment when the light turned off.

The sound of his stomach growling made him frustatingly shut the door. His eyes were shut as he begrudgingly slumped against the cold metal and slammed his head multiple times against it.

"Iwa-chan! So unfair!" He whined as he continued searching for his stash of chocolate that would be hidden in a deep layer of vegetables.

Oikawa could hear the mocking laugh of his teammate as he settled on a simple apple for his late night snack.

They had championships the following week, which made Iwaizumi go on a crazy inspection of all the team member's diets and gym schedules.

Most passed the hardcore test, but Oikawa refused to give up his food for a game. He made a valid debate against Iwaizumi, and he could feel the spiker cracking underneath his well-based empirical evidence and facts that supported his topic.

But Iwaizumi stood strong and refused to give in to Oikawa's charms. Oikawa was prohibited from anything that contained chocolate and was expected to go to the gym on the days that they didn't have practice. He didn't mind the exercise, but the lack of carbs in his body was affecting him.

When Oikawa came home, he found his super-secret-stash ransacked and left with note saying 'this is for your own good'.

Now, he couldn't find anything worth eating. Oikawa had a habit of late-night snacks and watching a volleyball game while feasting on his treats. His entire kitchen was filled to the brim with fruits and vegetables, but he would personally do Iwaizumi a favor and jump off a bridge if he had to swallow another green bean.

Oikawa was very tempted to call a pizzeria just to spite Iwaizumi. It ate him up, and he knew that the nearest store would be closing in an hour or so, but he was too depressed to drive to the gas station and get something.

He was aching for a pizza, and a heavily topped one.

Oikawa-san wanted his food.

He turned on the TV and put the tape of their opponents that they will play against during the tournament. Tooru knew three powerhouse school that would be a threat, and a couple regular ones might prove to be a worthy competitor.

Shiratorizawa was a definite strong team, and even the most calculated plays wouldn't be ables to take them down. They had a member with outrageous strength and his power is not rivaled by any strategy that Oikawa could make up.

However they weren't robots, and they made mistakes. Oikawa could only hope to make enough points in the time between the play starts and Ushijima touches the ball.

His serve was a huge factor in the game, and he would have to rack up many points when it is his turn. One powerful point would not add up to several service aces.

But before he could worry about that, he needed to think about the other formidable opponents he would crush in the way to victory.

And one of them was a rising star: Karasuno.

Their team consisted of vivid spikers, a smartass blocker, a stable captain, promising servers, and a setter that everyone has heard of.

His name isn't something thrown around but people know him as the King of the Court, and only a first year.

Oikawa was always a strong player, but his setter skills are built on practice. This newbie was gifted, or that's what Oikawa has heard from his colleagues. It irritated him, since he always had a hatred for natural talent.

Oikawa was placing one of Karasuno's recent matches into the TV when he decided to take a small break from his over-analyzation. He fixed the glasses on his face and slipped into an over-sized sweatshirt. He would never wore clothing like this in public, and he preferred contacts to not bother him while playing Volleyball. He also looked a lot more charming in a tight-fighting tee and skinny jeans than a grey sweatshirt and alien pajama pants.

Oikawa scrolled through tumblr, a hobby of his that most didn't know about. He liked to look through the aesthetically pleasing posts and the funny pickup lines he could use on Iwa-chan.

His mouse stopped and Oikawa narrowed his eyes at a post about pizza.

**'Special Instructions: Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy.'**

And that was how Oikawa came up with the most brilliant idea in history.

—

"Alright, I'm done. Have fun, Tobio." The blonde chuckled as he elegantly walked out of the store. Kageyama was infuriated by the manner he ignored the pleading Tobio. Kageyama tried to convince him to stay, but only got a conceding smirk in return. Kageyama would've punched the taller first year, but he had to cooperate with Tsukishima or else the manager would kill both of them.

"It's Kageyama to you, Kei." Kageyama growled as he threw a pen at the door while it was closing. He only got to hear the faint laughter disappear as the pain-in-the-ass went home.

The lights flickered and Kageyama frowned. He was now alone in the pizzeria, and his boredom would be significantly increased with the loss of a debating partner. At times, the blonde can be considerately interesting to talk to. But when he was pissed about something, he was utterly irritating.

The jabs they threw at each other always filled the silence that they were always trying to ignore. And now, without Tsukishima, Kageyama was annoyed and extremely bored.

"Hinata, you dumbass." Kageyama groaned for the third time that day as he drowned a can of milk.

Most people would drink energy drinks, Kageyama chose his milk.

He was working the night shift instead of his usual 10AM-5PM one because the orange haired idiot got sick and made Kageyama take his shift. Not that Kageyama agreed without hesitation, but Hinata's unwavering energy provided for a very tough opponent in a game of Volleyball. With Championships coming up next week, having their decoy sick would not be good for the team. Karasuno was strong, but they wouldn't last if their rhythm was messed up by a missing factor.

No customers showed up between 9-11PM, and he only got deliveries to make. The slow business almost made him leave the store and go home. Hinata would be the one in trouble, and Kageyama could just watch him get scorned from a distance.

But his loyalty and determination to win the game made him stay and continue the treacherous job of a tired employee on a Friday night.

The monitor in front Kageyama beeped, and the boy jolted as he awoke from his slumber on the cashier. He looked around, trying to see any signs of someone entering while he dozed off and was pleased to notice that the door hadn't been opened.

The boy yawned, and he didn't care how disgustingly unattractive he sounded. He fixed the nametag on his uniform and tried to focus his drowsy eyes on the bright screen.

"Oikawa Tooru...." He read, his sentences being cut off by sighs between words.

"Migaji Street, 30 minutes from here. Triple cheese Jumbo Pizza with Crazy Bread." He couldn't help but groan at the order. Kageyama's stomach was always suffering at the sight of food. He was known for his never satisfied appetite, and even Hinata couldn't beat him in eating Pizza. They've had too many pizza contests to count, and Tobio was honestly very surprised as to why they hadn't been fired yet.

"Send your prettiest delivery boy? What kind of horny middle schooler is this?" Kageyama rubbed his eyes as he placed his hand on his cheek and almost fell asleep once again.

"Well, she's going to be disappointed." Kageyama snorted as he tried to tuck his soft hair in his delivery cap.

—

"Is someone here?" Oikawa heard a muffled voice and begrudgingly woke up from the most beautiful nap he had ever been a part of. He stretched his back, and scratched his chin (in a very professional manner of course).

Oikawa's brain slowly started up and he gained the motivation to kill whoever woke him up from the dream of his life.

AKA the aliens came and conquered Japan. When they tried to kill Oikawa, the aliens spared him and made him their leader because of his ridiculously attractive looks. The best part was when he ordered them to sacrifice Iwaizumi to the gods. He was about to finally tell the ace 'I told you so' since Iwaizumi was a very strong opponent about the fact that aliens existed.

"I'm coming god dammit it," he hissed as he limped to the door and looked at his attire. He looked too unattractive to care about the impression on the delivery man. Oikawa remembered vaguely how he made the special request, but he certainly didn't expect them to actually abide by the silly request.

The knocks became louder and faster, which only made Oikawa purposely slow his pace in hopes to annoy the person. He slammed open the door and the start of a 'Fuck you' rolled on his tongue but he only got a fist knocking his chest.

His breath was taken away.

The boy was slightly shorter than him, obviously younger but probably in high school. His height was impressive, and it was almost intimidating.

He had an average stature, and was far from Oikawa's usual type. He usually preferred cute girls, and only recently came to terms with liking males.

But damn he would gladly give up all his fangirls just to see this boy throw himself at Oikawa.

His hair was ink, the darkest abyss that Oikawa has ever seen. It looked soft, with a jagged fringe that fell across his forehead.

But the most beautiful part of his maturing childish face were the stern eyes. They weren't a light, clear color that could capture your attention within milliseconds but dark swirls of a color you could only find in the depths of the ocean. His gaze was sharp, and obviously a prominent feature of him.

The petty scowl on his pretty face ruined the scrutinization.

"You're not a girl," the boy was blunt and his facial features refused to give off any emotion.

"Glad you noticed." Oikawa laughed, playfully pushing the fist off his chest.

"Don't touch the merchandise." He grinned, showing off the impressive smile that made knees weak and people swoon.

The already deep scowl on the beautiful boy's face deepened even more as he quickly moved his stony gaze to the box.

"Here's your box of carbs." The boy was annoyed, but Oikawa could note the hints of hesitation that seeped into the tone.

"Rude! How do you expect to get tips like that?" Oikawa scorned as he grabbed the food. He purposely made his fingers brush against the other's in the process. Oikawa was thrilled by the slight widening of eyes and the quick retreat of fingers.

Even his hands were attractive, with slender fingers that were neither too calloused or dainty. They looked worn, but well taken care off. They contrasted to Oikawa's wrapped fingers that were more bruises than skin. Too much practicing meant a little pain, but he didn't mind.

Oikawa read the boy's name tag, and gave a small smirk in an attempt to appear superior. ge brushed his hand through his hair and fixed his glasses on his face as his eyes became threatening.

"Tobio? How cute~" Tooru poked the smaller boy in the shoulder and was greeted with the younger looking down in embarrassment. His cheeks tinted pink against his tanned skin, and he pulled the cap down to hide his sullen face.

"Are you supposed to be my cute boy?" Oikawa asked, mirroring the guy's previous bluntness as he started drinking out of the soda that was ordered.

"What?" Kageyama squeaked and immediately cleared his throat. He threw a glare in Oikawa's direction, which only powered his glee in embarrassing the younger.

"Well, I usually get a blonde stuck-up ass or a orange shrimp," he shrugged, "but you're here today and I specifically requested a _cute_ delivery guy."

"About the special request...I was the only guy working tonight so... We don't usually get things like that asked." He stated, his voice low and almost nervous. "I'm sorry about the request, but Hinata's sick and I had to fill in for him and Tsukishima is too busy with his boyfriend to take his usual night shift so-"

"I didn't ask for a life story." Oikawa interrupted with a bored sigh. He succeeded in seeming uninterested, but he couldn't help but find the rambling adorable in every single way possible. "Stay here, I'll go get my money." Oikawa was amused by Tobio's flushed face and his aggressive retorts at how he was merely trying to apologize.

He came back with a crisp ten dollar bill and five dollars for a tip. "Here you go, for entertaining me." He leaned against the doorway as he passed the money to Tobio who was looking around aimlessly in the neighborhood.

Kageyama grunted in return, making Oikawa turned around briskly and walk back inside.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that Kageyama was watching his retreat. The boy made a simple 'tch' as he looked away and walked to his car.

"By the way, Tobio-chan," Oikawa shouted through the small sliver that the closing door allowed, "don't worry about it. You guys definitely got my special request right."

He blew a kiss to the confused boy who was taking too long to understand what was just said.

"What did you call me?" Oikawa heard the shakiness in his voice, and could imagine the wicked blush that would be covering the scowling boy's face. He didn't turn around, because he knew that if he did he would be inclined to fall to pieces at the sight of the adorably cute kouhai, and probably even hug him to see if he was as squishy as he looked.

Tobio, you definitely are something.

—

Kageyama slipped back into his car, muttering such language that would probably make Hinata punch him for its foulness. He was trying to make up for the wild red that bridged across his cheekbones with curses at the pompous idiot.

He had this glowing confidence with a killer body. The brunette was attractive, and Kageyama couldn't ignore that. He had a lean figure and his hair was a pleasing shade of brown. It flopped with every minimal movement, transfixing Kageyama. It was also very messy, and he could only guess that the brunette was sleeping beforehand.

Even in very casual clothes, the older boy was gorgeous. His eyes were complimented by the black rimmed glasses and his clothing made him look like the male actors that tried to go for a 'i'm just an ordinary guy with a bank account worth more than your life". Kageyama wouldn't be surprised if he was a model.

Kageyama had been a little bit of a peeker, and noticed many volleyball awards decorating the hallway inside the house. He could hardly make out the name, but they were all recent.

Would they ever play against each other?

Kageyama wanted more to happen, despite his wishes of just forgetting about the hot-shot and moving on with his life.

It wasn't as if he was going to ask Kageyama on a date. But, even the oblivious dork who only have volleyball on his mind would catch the hints of flirting in the short conversation. Kageyama would have probably said no either way, he didn't need some one time thing to be his first relationship.

But _fuck_ he was pretty.

Kageyama put the car in park and made his way to the store. He fumbled with his keys, blaming it on Oikawa (at least that was the name on the request) for catching him off guard and making him uncoordinated.

"I don't have time for pretty, cocky boys." He mumbled before he placed the money in the register.

He grabbed the five dollars and saw the bleeding ink of a purple pen on it.

With hesitation he turned it over and furrowed his eyebrows at the message.

_such a cutie, tobio-chan <3_  
_next time you come over, i hope it's because ill be eating something else_  
_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

 


	2. blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa loves his sex jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only read if you're interested in a terrible continuation of what I want to make a one-shot.

Kageyama looked expectingly at the phone he clenched in his hand with all the strength he normally used to serve a killer volleyball. He grunted as he looked at the screen that seemed to mock him. His eyes shut closed and he took a deep breath, cursing himself for actually thinking about it.

The idiot's number was inscribed in his phone, even if Kageyama hadn't made it a official contact. He felt embarrassed to have it in his palms, he wasn't about to make it official. Not that he would be making anything official—it's just a phone number. Oikawa probably just wants free pizza.

'next time you come over, i hope it's because ill be eating something else'

Fucking bastard that made him blush over and over again.

Kageyama had a restless night, and he was walking into Papa Johns to do his morning shift. Simply two days have passed, and he didn't know what to do with the number.

There were only two options: throw it out or call him.

He couldn't find the courage to keep in the trash can. (Really—he tried. He balled it up and threw it without hesitation. But he always found himself grabbing it from the trash can and glaring at the bill as if it murdered his family.)

On the other hand, he didn't know what he would talk about.

His frustrated self dialed the numbers, punching them in the phone as his face contorted into one of his imfamous scowls.

"Hello?" The voice was too cheery to be mistaken with anyone else.

"Oikawa-san, what is this?" Kageyama went straight to the point, furrowing his eyebrows in deep concentration. His voice lacked annoyance, possibly because he was too tired to give off his usual snark.

"Ah, Tobio-chan—"

"Please stop calling me that, Oikawa-san."

"Well Tobio-chan, I just wanted to see if you would go with me to get lunch sometime." The younger boy could feel the shit-eating grin that would match the brunette's overly excited attitude. "You've got my attention and we haven't even talked more than three lines to each other."

Kageyama growled, and he slapped his face as he tried to get tried of the embarrassing creeping blush.

"A-are you asking me out on a date?" Kageyama whispered, seeing as his voice betrayed him. He was almost at the workplace, and people kept walking past him. They sent curious glances to which he replied to with a frown.

"Take it whichever way you want, Tobio. I just want to meet my cute delivery boy." Kageyama couldn't become redder if he decided to stop breathing. He sighed as he pinched his nose and took deep breaths. He wasn't sure as to why he was so angered. He tended to get frustrated over the smallest things and Oikawa's relentless flirting was affecting him in ways that he isn't familiar with. 

As long as he doesn't see his disturbingly pleasant-looking face, Kageyama supposed he could handle Oikawa's flamboyant nature.

"Hey, is that Kageyama?" His world stopped as he groaned at the realization of who the owner of the muffled voice was.

"Yeah, shrimpy-chan, want to say hi to him?" Kageyama's frown contorted into a glower as he stormed through the workplace and was presented with the sight of a long-legged boy at the cash register.

The boy turned around at the sound of the disturbance, and laughed at the sight of an angered Kageyama.

His laughed was genuine, too genuine. It twisted and curled Kageyama's stomach to the point he wanted to retch because of the feelings it forced out of him.

"Hi, Tobio. Took you long enough. Your house is only ten minutes away." He sipped from a water bottle as a bouncy Hinata rambled away about his life story. Kageyama flinched at the sight of his partner being perfectly healthy and deciding to become best friends with Tooru.

"How...How do you know where I live?" Kageyama muttered as he dropped his bag behind the cashier and grabbed his delivery cap to place it on his head. Oikawa walked to his place and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Oh, I offered the manager a blow-job to go through your records." Oikawa waved aimlessly. Kageyama's jaw dropped and he received a chuckle from the brunette.

"Chill out, Tobio. Shrimpy-chan decided to tell me all about you. I can't believe how many wonderful stories you have." Oikawa mischievously pointed over to the ignored Hinata and patted the energetic boy's head.

"Did you know Tooru's a setter? He's just like you, Kageyama!" Hinata bounced as he stared in awe at the tall figure. "Except cooler and less 'ugh' and 'wahh'" The orange-haired boy grinned.

Kageyama tried to focus his attention on the ball of life that was right in front of him, but he couldn't stop thinking about the hand that was wrapped around his shoulders. He was tempted to push it off but it was...comfortable. Oikawa was warm and Kageyama was surprised. Kageyama personally had cold hands and many people weren't astonished by it.

"Did you know that Kageyama has never gotten higher than a 40 on a test?" Kageyama clenched his jaw and contemplated punching Hinata and sending him over to America.

"You haven't gotten a double digit score, shut up d-dumbass!" Kageyama shoved Oikawa off him and made a giant leap for Hinata. He was grabbed by the collar and restrained from his attack on the terrified idiot.

Oikawa laughed, and it was a beautiful noise that churned Kageyama's insides. He smiled warmly to the younger boy and gave Hinata the time to escape into the storage room.

"That was unnecessary." Kageyama pouted and glared at the older boy who finally put him down.

He could finally take the brunette in, who looked a lot different than yesterday. His attire was a soft blue shirt and light grey sweatpants with matching shoes. He didn't have his glasses, and Kageyama was so damn glad. His face was structured, and it was even more attractive with the black rimmed glasses sitting lazily on his nose.

But now that he wasn't wearing loose clothes, Kageyama couldn't stray his eyes from the lean muscle that decorated his creamy skin. Without the glare on his glasses, Oikawa's eyes seemed even more intelligent. They were constantly analyzing, and thinking. Kageyama was as attracted to it as he was put off from it.

"Tobio, stop checking me out and talk to me." Oikawa whined, but the teasing smile on his face was enough to make Kageyama ignore the nice view and think about how many different ways he could ruin it.

"You just look different, that's it." He muttered from the side of his mouth and forced his eyes to focus on a random tile on the floor.

"Well, Tobio-chan. If that's your way to make me like you even more then consider yourself accomplished." Oikawa nodded his head, and seemed very unaffected by the entire situation. Instead of directly telling Kageyama what he wanted, it was more like he was trying to make it seem like Tobio was the one wanting. "You play volleyball?" Oikawa mused as he sat down on the chair and placed one leg over the other.

"Yes. I'm a setter." Kageyama remembered the multiple trophies that littered Oikawa's house. He could only pray that Tooru wasn't going to be a competitor soon. 

"Well, so am I! How ironic!" Oikawa placed his face in his hands as he leaned back in the chair. "Do you know how to jump serve?" The brunette raised an eyebrow and grinned at Kageyama.

"Yes. It's not perfect but it's getting there." Kageyama stated, not understanding where the sudden question rooted from. The older boy got a glint in his eyes, and Kageyama could feel the process of a plan happening in his brain. 

Oikawa hummed and he brushed a patch of hair that fell in his eyes away. Kageyama should have been aching to tear it off, since it bothered him when things were out of place, but the messy hair was purposely done the way it was. Kageyama wondered if anyone else could look good in Oikawa's hairstyle.

"Then I'll teach you."

Kageyama's confounded face was only entertainment for Tooru. "What?" He raised his voice. "I don't need your help." Kageyama growled, but he couldn't help but be curious about the abilities of the—apparently—good setter.

"You don't seem like the type of go on walks on the beach. The only way I can convince you to spend some quality time with me is to adjust to what you like, right?" He pressed his finger to his forehead, trying to smooth out the imaginary creases.

"Why do you think I would like to go out with you?" Kageyama scowled, crossing his arms over one another. He could feel prying eyes from an eavesdropping Hinata but there was nothing juicy to hear. It wasn't as if Oikawa was confessing his love for him.

The setter leaned in, probably noticing the wandering eyes of the employees. He was too close for Kageyama's comfort. The older boy's voice nipped at his ear as he spoke slowly.

"Because if you didn't, then you wouldn't have let me stay this long. Would you, Tobio-chan?" The brunette was fucking purring and it took every ounce of Kageyama's self-control to not shiver and pull himself closer. Instead he stilled, steady as a rock. Oikawa noticed the change in posture and grinned against Kageyama's cheek.

"How about Friday? Go to the public indoor volleyball arena near your house. 6:00PM. Don't be late or I'll be very sad." Oikawa smiled, and it seemed so real it's fake. 

"Stop calling me that, Oikawa-san." Kageyama murmured, the redness being impossible to hide now that they were in a bright place. 

Tooru grabbed Kageyama's phone that was still clenched in Tobio's phone. He ignored Kageyama's protests and unlocked it with ease. "Really, Tobio? 1234?" Oikawa looked over and the embarrassed boy with a shake of his head. 

Tobio tried to grasp for it, but the few inches that Oikawa had on him proved to be an obstacle. Tobio clenched his jaw and crossed his arm and the boy continued tapping on the screen.

"There," Tooru showed the phone to Kageyama. "I put my contact in since you haven't done it." He grabbed his phone and saved Kageyama's number while the blue-eyed boy frowned at the name.

"Oikawa Tooru?" Kageyama mused, looking at the simple thing. He was surprised at it, he expected something like '#1 settaaaa' or a silly name. He didn't realize that the older boy might have some type of common sense.

"Yes. That's my name, isn't it?" The brunette rolled his eyes and took back Kageyama's phone. Oikawa opened the camera, and took a picture of himself. He saved it as the icon and took another one of Tobio.

Kageyama didn't realize what was happening and could only stare with a blank expression at the flash. He blinked several times before regaining composure and grasping wildly for his phone.

"Kageyama! Why are you attacking the customers?" A buff, middle-aged man came into view with a frown on his face.

Kageyama sent a glare at Oikawa as the smiling boy gently gave back the phone. Oikawa looked over at the manager and placed a hand on his hip. "It's fine, sir. We were just playing around." He sent a hasty wink to Kageyama, which fueled the hatred he felt to the older boy. "I got to go now, Tobio. See you later!" He ruffled Tobio's hair to Kageyama's distaste. Kageyama was about to turn around and growl but the angry expression his manager sent him was enough to keep him silenced.

—

"He's so cute." Oikawa pressed his cheek into the cold surface of the table. He ran his finger over the edges of the crystal cup, and scrunched his nose. The blue slushy was a reminder of the pretty ocean-eyed wonder that occupied the majority of the setter's thoughts.

"He's stupid."

"He's rude."

"He's cold."

"But he's so _cute._ "

"It's annoying."

Iwaizumi snorted.

"Then ask him out," Oikawa turned to him with an evil eye. He jumped and held his breath as he threw one of his infamous tantrums.

Iwaizumi prepared himself.

"I technically did but I don't know if he agreed to it. I was all suave. Ya know, like I always am-" Iwaizumi shoved the slushy up Oikawa's mouth which resulted in a momentary silence until Oikawa realizing the pulsing sensation in his head was actually a brain freeze.

"Iwa-chan!" He growled as he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth and pressed his hands against his temples. "That's cruel."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he looked at the store they were walking past. "You said you were going to teach him to jump serve, right? Impress him. If he's as a volleyball maniac like you, he'll probably continue asking for lessons and somewhere along the way he'll be the one to get the guts to ask you out. Let the dude come to you," he shrugged as if his advice hadn't soothed the problem that Oikawa was constantly thinking about.

"Good idea, Iwa-chan! I'll be really good and he's going to be like 'teach me oikawa-senpai' and I'll be like 'ok but you gotta to give me a blow jo-" Iwaizumi flushed and grabbed Oikawa by his shoulder. He pushed him roughly in the bushes and walked away despite the brunette's shouts of abuse and threats to arrest him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support on the last chapter (:


	3. practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volleyball practice for two volleyball dorks.

"So king has a date?" The blonde sneered as he stretched his legs out. He fixed the thick glasses on his face with a gentle flick of his fingers. His eyes glided over to a shocked Kageyama who turned his sight to the ashamed Hinata.

"No I do not!" He snapped as he narrowed his eyes at Hinata. "Dumbass! Why do you have to tell the entire school!" Kageyama growled as he started chasing Hinata throughout the entirety of the gym.

Sugawara laughed from a distance, still stretching his back. "Don't be ashamed, Kageyama-kun. Tsukishima hasn't gone on a date yet." He stated, looking at the annoyed blonde. "Not that I'm saying you aren't girlfriend worthy." He immediately raised his hands in surrender with a nervous laugh.

"Actually, Tsukki gets way too many confessions." Yamaguchi popped up and grinned. "He just doesn't roll that way, if you know what I mean. He's waiting for someone else to a—"

"Shut up Yamaguchi." Tsukishima frowned and threw a volleyball in his direction.

"Sorry, Tsukki." The freckled boy grinned, no regret in his voice.

Nishinoya immediately started attacking Tsukishima with questions about his potential crush. Kei got flustered even though he tried to hide it with his snarky remarks. Daichi eventually walked in from changing and stared at the controlled chaos.

"What's this about dating?" Tanaka followed behind him, not bothering to put on his shirt. "Aren't you guys like 3?"

Kageyama turned around from his brawl with Hinata and tilted his head. "You guys haven't gone on dates yet, right? Tanaka and Nishinoya?" He asked, pure innocence radiating off his words. Nonetheless, the offensive words caused the pair to growl.

"I'm waiting for Kiyoko to realize my love for her!" Tanaka sighed and looked over at the black haired manager.

Yuu scoffed and crossed his arms. "That's not happening. She's Yachi's remember?" He looked at the two lesbians and turned around to face Kageyama.

"I'll have you know that many girls love me!" Noya pointed his finger as if chiding a child for doing something wrong. "They just don't realize it." He finished his argument by sticking his nose up in the air.

"Anyway, Kageyama, I didn't know you thought about other things than volleyball." Daichi wiped sweat off his forehead as he stretched his back in an attempt to show off to Sugawara. "Where's the date at?"

"We're going to practice serves at the local gym."

The room fell into a concentrated silence.

Then the words finally sunk in.

"What," Nishinoya held back as he tried to compose his chuckles, "k-kind of d-da date is that?" He bursted, the hilariousness of the situation making him cry tears of blood.

The entire team were thrown across the floor in fits. They should have expected this from Kageyama, but they had some hope he would be different.

"That's very creative, Kageyama." Asahi tried to be positive since the setter looked like he was about to murder the human race. "But don't you think the chick's going to run out when she sees where you took her? That's not a good idea for a first date." He smiled nervously and brought a hand up to run through his hair.

"It's not a date. And it's not a girl." Kageyama murmured through gritted teeth.

Nishinoya widened his eyes. "Oh so you don't like girls?" He stated. He tilted his head, as if gay couples was foreign topic.

Obviously it wasn't, since half of the club preferred the same sex.

"Where's my five dollars?" Ennoshita smirked, looking at the second years.

They simultaneously groaned as they reached into their pockets to take out their money. Ennoshita was enlightened to see the total of 20 dollars in his palm. He smiled while the second years started arguing. Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to understand what just happened.

"Did you guys really bet on Tobio's sexuality?" Daichi laughed. "I knew he was gay from the start." He looked at the bummed out duo.

"I thought he was straight," Tanaka declared as he puffed out his chest in defense. Nishinoya shook his head and stated his perspective. "I guessed volleyball-sexual. He seems like the type to... you know... play in more ways than one with a ball."

Kageyama blushed furiously as Hinata started laughing and dying right next to him. The room was brought back to its previous state of chuckles.

"I honestly thought he was an ace." Sugawara shrugged.

"An ace?? I want to be an ace!" Hinata bounced as he grabbed the calm setter's shirt. "How did Kageyama become an ace before me?"

"Dumbass! That's not what an ace is!" Kageyama pulled the energetic boy away from Sugawara.

"So what's his name?" Sugawara said, smiling briefly as he tried to pry the information out of Kageyama without being too devious. Fortunately, Kageyama had a lot of trust and respect for his senpais compared to his other teammates.

"Oikawa Tooru. He's a third year." Kageyama commented, and the team stiffened at the name. 

"No fucking way," Nishinoya beamed as he jumped at Kageyama. The small boy grabbed him by his collar and his eyes flashed with excitement. "You're dating the Grand King?" Kageyama tried to push the boy off him, but despite the small stature Yuu was actually pretty strong.

Kageyama gritted his teeth and finally managed to peel the overly excited boy off him. "Grand king?" He thought over, saying the words to himself. He was aching to understand what the libero was so happy about but Daichi clasped his hands together and started the warmups before Kageyama could ask.

—

The sky was fairly bright with the setting sun over the horizon. The hues of red and purple enticed Kageyama but he didn't stop and admire them. He was nervous, and the tingling sensation he got in his stomach was reassuring him of his uncertainty.

Kageyama couldn't help but think that Oikawa would not show, and that he was just playing around with the younger boy. Kageyama hated being used, but he hated being uncertain most of all. He was someone who liked to take risks, and he could easily just take the chance to practice if the brunette doesn't show up. It isn't as if Kageyama only came to see Oikawa's face.

Yes it was pleasing to look at, and Kageyama will admit he liked and hated the third year's attitude towards things. But Kageyama was solely focused on getting to nationals this year, a guy wouldn't affect his goals.

He had Oikawa's phone number and could easily text him to see if they were still going to meet up. But Kageyama lacked the courage.

They hadn't texted at all, and it didn't necessarily bother Kageyama. He didn't know what they would talk about.

Kageyama walked through the doors of the community gym and was greeted with the sight of a few people frolicking around. Not many used the volleyball court on weekdays, so it was basically empty.

Except for a tall, brunette who was currently trying to focus his attention on the ball in front of him.

Kageyama stared in awe as he saw Oikawa stare down the ball in his hands and take several deep breaths. The concentration he showed was contradicting the aloof persona that Kageyama originally judged him on.

Oikawa stepped back and took a few steps before he threw the ball in the air and leapt. The grace in how his powerful legs that allowed him to fly into the air was astonishing. He brought back his arm and slammed it against the ball that he had thrown perfectly to match the high jump.

The ball easily found its destination to a water bottle and knocked it down. The power was incredible, and it managed to ricochet back up and slam into the opposing wall.

Oikawa caught his breath, and beads of sweat started to fall down his nose. 

Kageyama swallowed, looking at how Oikawa's shirt stuck to his body with sweat. His hair was damp and eyes had an intense look. It bothered Kageyama, since he couldn't understand why he felt so attracted to him. While Kageyama stared secretly at Oikawa, Oikawa started cursing and he walked over to get the ball.

Kageyama tried to accept what just happened. Oikawa's serve was amazing. It was basically perfect. So why was he so angry?

Kageyama shut the door, which made a loud noise that caused him to wince.

Oikawa immediately looked over and straightened his posture. He sent the smallest of smiles. He looked different then he did the other day. Almost tired.

"Tobio-chan!" Oikawa walked over to him and changed his soft smile into the big ass grin that Kageyama was accustomed to.

Kageyama closed the distance between them and dropped his school bag. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked up. Oikawa was accompanied by a plain blue shirt with white gym shorts. His legs were shown and they were a clear distraction to whatever Kageyama was going to say.

"That was an amazing serve." Kageyama stated, not allowing expression to seep into his voice.

"I know, they always are." Oikawa smirked.

"Just accept the compliment." He snarled as he grabbed the volleyball from Oikawa's hand and walked over to the net.

"Oh, so Tobio-chan is going to show what he can do? Impress me." Oikawa leaned against the net and stared at him expectingly.

Kageyama shot him a glare before he sucked in a breath as he brought the volleyball up.

He didn't have a specific footing for whenever he did his serves, so he always relied on his instincts to tell him exactly when to throw the ball. He could feel whenever the moment was just right, and the rest of body just flowed with it.

He brought the ball up, satisfied with the toss. He took several steps before making a single jump and bringing his dominant hand forward to slam down on it. He didn't look to see where the ball would land, but he made sure to twist his hand in the direction of the water bottle so it curved the slightest bit.

He heard the rattling of the bottle falling down and finally looked up.

Oikawa stared at him, and lost the cheerfulness that that he had earlier.

"That was terrible."

Kageyama clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. "Then tell me why, Mr. Perfect."

Oikawa smirked.

"Gladly."

He grabbed the ball and threw it into Kageyama's arms.

"You relied on instinct." He noted. "That's not a bad thing, and you managed to hit the water bottle but you didn't think about anything else then getting it there." He explained and Kageyama huffed.

"You put too much accuracy and you don't risk power. How are you supposed to learn if you don't try to change something?" Oikawa sighed as he passed the ball to Kageyama.

"Your stance is terrible. Honestly, who taught you volleyball?" Kageyama took deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. He didn't do well in these situations. His anger was something he hadn't learned to control yet.

"Myself, I don't need anyone to criticize me." Kageyama growled as he grabbed the ball from his hands. He frowned as he walked to the exit once again with a twitching eye.

Oikawa sighed and ran after him.

"Kageyama, come back." He shouted. He placed an arm around Kageyama's shoulders, and was satisfied with the tiny blush that settled on the black-haired boy. Oikawa was tempted to risk his chances by running a hand through Kageyama's hair or even slipping the arm down to his waist.

"Your skills are terrible, that's something I won't lie about." Oikawa closed his eyes with a superior smirk. Kageyama looked elsewhere, because the redness on his cheeks wouldn't go down. He was affected greatly, and he knew Oikawa would see it. "That's why it's my job to teach my cute underlings." 

Kageyama couldn't help but feel like there was another ulterior motive. Kageyama was constantly praised for his amazing analyzation and strong leadership qualities. People never looked at his skills in depth and found the little flaws that Oikawa did. It scared him. If Tobio could see more than he could, he was obviously a better setter.

Kageyama hated not being the best, so he was determined to showing Oikawa that he had the significant skills of a setter.

His ears were tinted pink, and he didn't know why the older boy wouldn't realize that he was uncomfortable with the arm slung against his shoulder or the adjective 'cute'.

It's the second time he's done that, it can't mean much...

"Show me."

—

The practiced went on for a few weeks, and it gradually increased to wice a week after the third one. Oikawa skipped his own practices just to make time to see Kageyama, but he wouldn't dare tell him that. Contradictory to popular belief, it was Kageyama who didn't want to stop the practice. Oikawa had to wake up early and they had been going over the basics of a jump serve for almost three hours now. 

Kageyama had unlimited stamina, and he didn't want to stop until he could get a satisfactory nod from Oikawa. After getting criticized so much, he wanted a simple acknowledgment of his talent from his teacher.

Oikawa lied through his teeth when he trashed Kageyama. He tried to find the smallest details to ruin Kageyama's confident demeanor but the boy would continue trying until he can perfect it. The boy's talent was astonishing and it only irritated Oikawa to continue practicing with the genius. 

But the times where Kageyama would lift his shirt up to reveal his lean stomach or smile at a successful attempt at a floating jump serve made Oikawa feel like it was worth it. Kageyama was utterly amazing, his mind was sharp and he could easily grasp new strategies.

And Oikawa felt a little worse every time he saw him.

He could tell Kageyama was getting a bit more less careful around him. Kageyama didn't try to stop Oikawa from using his little nicknames. He also even talked to Oikawa about his own life too.

Oikawa usually replied with an 'I didn't ask for your daily activities' but he listened thoughtfully and intently.

Kageyama loved milk, Oikawa noticed this when he saw him bring cartoons of the liquid instead of water. He teased him and called him a cow, but Oikawa eventually started bringing milk for both of them. Kageyama didn't ask why, just embraced the free drink.

It was silly, the whole idea of Oikawa wanting someone and believing he could get them in a short time. He was so accustomed to making others come to him, he didn't understand why he felt so inclined to help Kageyama. At first, Oikawa only wanted Tobio's attention and a little date, maybe even some sex if he was lucky.

Now, he was terrified that the opposite was happening.

Kageyama managed to serve the ball hard enough for it to bounce off Oikawa's arms. Oikawa was a solid receiver, and he could easily detect a change in the way a ball moved.

But his focus lost in the blue orbs that he was entranced by.

Kageyama grinned, showing his satisfaction with a fist in the air.

Oikawa walked over to him and patted Kageyama softly on his head.

"Good job, Kageyama. You should go home now." Oikawa walked away before he could regret saying something positive to him.

Tobio glanced at him weirdly and Oikawa snarled.

"I'm not a bad person! Why are you looking at me like that? I take that back, your serves are terrible. You still jump too far and—" Oikawa started on a rant, irritated with how Kageyama reacted to him.

"No, that was the first time you said Kageyama to me." Tobio noted, and Oikawa could see that he tried to avoid eye contact with him. The brunette stiffened and huffed.

"If it bothers you that much, Tobio-chan, I'll continue calling you my cute pizza boy." Oikawa grinned and seized the opportunity. He pinched Kageyama's cheeks, leaving a red mark on his tan skin.

Of course his thoughts took him somewhere else, and he began wondering of other places he could leave marks on.

Kageyama scowled but the blush betrayed his attempt at intimidation. He placed the ball between them and hid his face from Oikawa. Oikawa didn't like that, and reached around the ball to try to pinch him on the cheek again. He chuckled as Kageyama moved swiftly to block his attempts. Oikawa's determination lead to him to reach underneath, and he accidentally (or that's what he told himself) raised Tobio's shirt by a couple inches.

Tobio squeaked, and stepped back only to get his foot caught by the bleachers. Oikawa was prepared to start laughing and to tease the boy for making such a ruckus until Kageyama reached for him and pulled him down.

Oikawa loved to consider himself good with females. He played his cards right, always prepared himself, and took every precaution necessary to win someone's heart.

But he never realized what falling in love was.

He knew what it was to find someone attractive or to have intimacy with someone, but he didn't know what it was to divulge into someone.

Kageyama Tobio did too little to draw his attention. He frowned too deeply, murmured too loudly, and had no filter on his words. He wasn't the most social, and he hadn't the nicest personality.

But he also stared too much, smiled too genuinely, and talked to Oikawa too much. And it worked. Because in the end, he crosses Oikawa's mind a little too often and Oikawa realizes—

He is falling a little too hard.

Falling in love is a scary thing.  
It’s even more scary that you can’t stop yourself from falling once you’ve started.

His chest was pressed against Kageyama's, and his hands were next to the black-haired boy's head. He was groaning, because of the hard fall and the extra weight on top.

"Oikawa, get the fuck off me." Kageyama clenched his eyes shut as he tried to push the boy off of him.

Oikawa was still in a dazed state, and he tried to remember what he usually would do in these situations. The people in the movies would probably makeout, but Kageyama looked like he was in too much pain to even acknowledge the fact that Oikawa's lips was on his. 

Kageyama finally opened his eyes and gaped at Oikawa. Tooru was extremely close to the darker haired boy. From this distance, Oikawa could inspect Kageyama easily. His eyes weren't as clear as he thought. Kageyama had tiny specks of brown. Not so perfect now, Tobio-chan.

But Oikawa couldn't help but like the tiny details like the minuscule brown in Kageyama's deep blue eyes.

"You're the one that pushed me on you, Tobio-chan." Oikawa laid down, with his arms cross on Kageyama's stomach and his face in his hands. "I didn't know you felt that way." He grinned, trying to recover quickly.

Tobio growled, and once again his poor control of his blush showed on his features.

"Oikawa-san, please get off me." Tobio gathered enough force to roll away, leaving Oikawa in a helpless head on the floor.

"Tobio-chan," Oikawa whined, "So cruel. I was so comfortable on you," he smiled, watching Kageyama scowl from a distance and quickly picking up his things. Oikawa widened his eyes when he remembered that it was already 9. He still had to fill out some college applications forms. They were due in a month but he liked to be prepared.

"Bye Tobio-chan," Oikawa said his usually departure words and walked away with a bag slung around his shoulders.

"Oikawa-san!" He heard as he neared the exit. Oikawa turned around, looking at an embarrassed Kageyama.

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes before Oikawa tapped his foot impatiently. "Well?" He rolled his eyes.

"Uhh.... T-thank.... y-yo...." Kageyama started, but the words caught on his tongue.

Oikawa bursted out laughing and held his stomach as he looked at the wild red that spread to Kageyama's ears. "Is it that hard for you to say 'thank you?' Why am I not surprised?"

Kageyama crossed his arms and looked down at his feet. "Shut up!" 

"Thank you for teaching me." He twiddled with his fingers, and Oikawa could only notice how the fringe fell in his eyes when he looked downward.

He was so cute, and it really tempted Oikawa to pick up his chin and kiss him right there. He just grinned and walked away.

Kageyama looked up only to see Oikawa's disappearing figure.

"Oi, you're supposed to say 'you're welcome'!" Kageyama walked after him.

"Why are you still following me?" Oikawa looked behind and saw Kageyama with a tight grip on his arms.

"I don't have a ride home."

The murmering was so quiet, Oikawa almost didn't hear it. He shook his head and pointed over at his mom's car. He didn't have one, so he used his parent's. He preferred to walk, but he's been laying back on the exercise after the practices with Tobio.

"Come on, Tobio." He sighed and looked at a relieved Tobio. "I'll take you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was really quick-paced because im terrible at making stories (i rather do oneshots)


	4. sing, tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa becomes a sap and he hates it

The silence was peaceful.

It could have been many things: awkward, long, uncomfortable, oh he can go on about the 'could be's'.

But it was incredibly peaceful. Oikawa didn't want to describe it. He didn't know how too, his vocabulary was too limited to be able to concoct a description for how it made him feel. The Japanese language did not give him the tools to explain how Kageyama _made him feel_.

 _Ah, so it's not the silence. It's Tobio_.

Kageyama leaned his head against the window, watching the outside with slanted eyes. The moonlight gently glided over his skin, and Oikawa could see him as he was. As a boy, a boy that Tooru met only a month or two ago.

Oh, there was so much more to him but Tooru's thoughts were a complicated mess that did not let him settle on the idiot that is Kageyama Tobio.

Tooru is so unfamiliar with the sensation. It's weird for him, because he isn't sure he's actually crushing. Sure, he's had the butterflies for a crush or the adrenaline that physical attraction gives you, but he's never wanted to hug someone so badly.

He's always supposed that love was a 'strong like.' It was an inferno that burned through you, gutting you from the inside out and leaving scorch marks all over. It was painful, difficult, and too much work was necessary to keep the flame going.

Oh my god, he wanted to choke himself.

Ten minutes alone with Kageyama in the car and he was already thinking about love how _disgustingly ugly_.

Oikawa was tempted to throw himself out the car window and get rid of the ugly pounding in his heart whenever Kageyama dropped his eyelids and opened his mouth for the slightest bit.

_God he was sounding like those tumblr blogs he follows that got him in this mess._

Oikawa was so deeply absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Kageyama's almost mute humming to the song on the radio. The radio had been playing automatically when they got in the car. Neither of them had a problem with it, so they left it on. Oikawa heard the slightness of Kageyama's humming and widened his eyes.

He was singing.

Oh my _god_ , he was _singing_.

Kageyama has a naturally deep, smooth voice. It's calm, yet always sounds angry. It was made to shout and curse, and Oikawa never really minded.

So he was so fucking annoyed when Kageyama managed to hit the high notes.

This boy was a natural at singing.

Why was he surprised?

"But I still stay....."

"Cause you're the only thing I know."

Kageyama whipped his head to Oikawa so quickly, Oikawa still doesn't understand how he didn't break his neck. His next words were stuttered and mixed with multitudes of clipped laughter as he looked at Kageyama's astonished face.

"T-that wa-w-was soooo lammeeee." Oikawa added pauses between the words to catch his breath, yet the chuckles kept flowing out of him.

"Oh my god, was I singing out loud?" He furrowed his brows and threw his face to the side in order to avoid eye contact. "Stop laughing, bastard." Kageyama gritted his teeth and burrowed his face in his hands.

"Oh my god Tobio," Oikawa lifted one hand from the wheel to place it on his mouth and attempt to muffle the chuckles that kept coming out from his mouth. "I didn't know you were a singer," he teased, glancing over to see Kageyama's rosy cheeks.

"I-I'm not! Shut up!" He frowned and tried to burrow into himself even more. Oikawa only laughed even more.

"You've been singing ever since Justin Bieber came on." Oikawa decided to add some more to the humiliation. Of course he liked to sing to himself too, but he wouldn't pass the opportunity to see Kageyama so flushed.

"Please stick to volleyball, your voice is terrible." Oikawa snickered, and he could now feel Kageyama stiffening. His dark bangs hanged over his eyes and Oikawa can only imagine the anger in them.

"I wasn't even trying to sing good." Kageyama muttered, "I probably sing better than you." He declared, his confidence shattered by Tooru's non-stop laughter.

"Well I guess we'll never find out because I don't go around in public singing Take Me Home."

"I'm going to murder you."

"I wouldn't mind if it's you, Tobio~"

"I hate you."

_Well, I'm pretty much in love with you, how tragic is that._

"Aw, don't be so embarrassed. It was cute." Oikawa grinned. He knew he probably shouldn't press his luck right now, especially since Kageyama looked like he was going to do what Oikawa had wanted to a couple minutes ago: throw himself out the window and count the seconds until a car rolls over him.

Kageyama opened his mouth, prepared to say something. He closed it instantly and turned his face away. Oikawa didn't miss the frustration on his face and yearned to know why.

He didn't care, though. Of course not. Oikawa totally didn't care about what happened to have made Kageyama _shut his mouth._

Ok, he totally cared.

"Kageyama—"

"Stop calling me cute."

Oikawa peeled his eyes from the road for a few seconds only to see that Kageyama already turned his face to look at the night sky.

Oikawa scoffed. "As if you can tell me what to do." He smirked, moving his sight back to the never-ending road in front of him. Damn, Tobio lived far.

"Plus, saying that just makes you even cuter." Oikawa shrugged his shoulder. He didn't like where this was going.

"What makes me so cute?" Kageyama frowned. "I've been called a lot of things. Cute isn't an option."

_Your face._

_Your proud smile when you serve a volleyball._

_The determination you have when someone challenges you._

_The fact you probably don't drink anything besides milk._

_The way you look at random people when your angry as if you were actually capable of killing someone._

_Your dedication to volleyball._

_Your glare._

_Your frown._

_Your eyes._

_You._

It's obvious that wasn't the first time Oikawa thought about what made this certain boy so cute. He didn't know what would happen if Kageyama ever found out about his infatuation with him.

He didn't answer, even though he was aching too.

Over ten minutes passed before they spoke again.

"Over here, Tobio?" Oikawa mumbled, keeping his hand on the wheel and his other outside the window, hanging loosely in the air. It was a habit he never got rid off.

"Yeah," Kageyama muttered. His voice sounded tired and his clothes were all bunched up.

He didn't look at Tooru once.

"Did you fall asleep?" Oikawa grinned, gazing at Tobio's misplaced hair. He was tempted, once again, to slip his hand through his hair and see exactly how soft it is.

"Yeah," he mumbled and opened the door to get out.

"Good-bye," Kageyama picked his bag and started on his trek to his home.

Oikawa was always one to work things on a whim, and he was good at it. He came up with plans instantly, and yet he was stuck and could only frown at Kageyama's retreating figure.

_Say something, you fucking idiot._

"Tobio-chan! I got to walk you to your house! How rude." Oikawa got out of the car, seemingly pleased with his excuse.

Kageyama turned around, and Oikawa could see the dismay in his face. "Why would you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Because I am a gentleman," Oikawa grinned as he matched Kageyama's footing. Tobio frowned.

Oikawa regretted signing himself up for such an awkward walk. It was merely a thirty seconds, and they were at Kageyama's door sooner than he wanted them to be. He really hadn't thought it out. His feelings towards him aren't even set in stone. Tooru wanted to say something, he wanted to ask him on a date.

"Oikawa-san, we're going to play against each other." Kageyama said when they were two footsteps from the porch.  _What a romantic conversation starter._

Oikawa shrugged his shoulders. "And when we do, I'll beat you." He brushed his hair and poked him on the nose. Kageyama bristled, but eventually calmed down.

"I'll beat you." Kageyama growled. "But you knew that we would play against each other, right? So why would you teach me—"

"Why do you overthink everything, Kageyama?" Oikawa sighed. Kageyama had an expression that was caught between angry and confused. He just settled on a pout, which had Oikawa feeling things he didn't know was possible.

"I wanted too. Just like I wanted to call you cute. You don't need to spend so much time on what I say or do. I'm not as conceded as you think I am," Oikawa growled, suddenly frustrated. He supposed his frustration was towards himself for not being able to talk to Kageyama the way he wanted too, but he had to let it go somewhere. So he simply let it out on Tobio.

"Stop getting so angry all the damn time. Stop looking at me like that. Stop trying to figure me out when I can't do the same to you. Stop being so fucking adorable and cute all the damn time, that I don't know what to do with it anymore..."

Oh he blesses the heavens for taking it upon themselves to relieve Oikawa of this rather embarrassing proclamation.

But he also curses them for doing this.

Kageyama had grabbed one of his hands mid-way his little rant. His tanned skin matched Oikawa's paler tone, and he looked down at the different hands. He grabbed Oikwa's fingers and wrapped them with his own, soft ones.

Kageyama's hands were warm. So frightening warm.

Tobio didn't speak, just stared down with those big ass blue orbs and continued to run his hands over the slenderness of Oikawa's skin. He even brushed against a bruise Tooru got from serving. When Tobio saw the purple bump, he grabbed his own hand and compared one of his own bruises.

Kageyama's fingers eventually intertwined with his and he lifted the pair in the air, noticing how his were shorter but stronger and Oikawa's was longer yet bonier.

Oikawa didn't understand how he was still breathing.

"Kageyama, what are you doing?" The boy looked up from his very intimate hand-holding. He seemed to almost snap out of a trance, as if he didn't realize that the hand he grabbed had a body of it's own.

He turned extremely red, the blush even settling on his neck. Oikawa didn't think much of it, because he felt his own cheeks burning as well. The widening of Tobio's eyes explained that he hadn't even noticed what he just did. _Was this boy so dumb, that he didn't even realize he grabbed my hand?_

"A-ah, sorry," he shouted in surprise, "I wanted to see if your hands were soft." He murmured, looking downwards and removed the hand as if it was touching fire. Bashfully, he brushed it through the locks in the front of his face.

And for the second time in his entire life, Oikawa didn't know how to respond.

So of course, he acted instead.

Preying on his desire that he's held since he met Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa used the same hand that was grabbed and placed it on Kageyama's wrist. He tugged him forward, and settled his other palm on his head. It was quite an awkward position to be in, but it didn't bother the brunette.

The feel of the inky mess that fell between his fingers sent Oikawa in a state of euphoria. The sensation of his hair, the heat of his wrist, the leftover sweat from practicing, even his soft breath that was way too close to Oikawa's face was exhilarating.

They were three inches apart, and Oikawa could already feel his breath leaving him.

He twirled the lock around his finger, and let the curl bounce back into it's natural straight state. He licked his lips and protruded a corner of his lip upward in a soft smirk.

"I wanted to see if your hair was soft." He teasingly whispered while brushing the rebellious fringe to the side.

Oikawa's been surprised so many times that day, that he didn't understand how he could have been sent in such a shock when his hands were pushed away. Kageyama's fingers chased for the collar of Oikawa's shirt and forcibly pushed their faces together.

Oikawa was lucky that in the quick movement, he tilted his head because Kageyama certainly didn't take that upon himself. Their noses would have clashed in the heated battle, and prevented what happened from a happening.

And he did not want what happened to not happen because something else happened.

Their lips met, and Oikawa's eyes stayed wide open. Kageyama closed his for the fraction of the second that he allowed his soft, pale lips to intertwine with Oikawa's.  There were no fireworks, no colors suddenly dropping into Oikawa's black and white word.

His only description of it is messy. He can only start with how his forehead bumped against his, and then change drastically to the fact that they were standing in front of his parent's house.

But it doesn't change the fact that it was chaste, quick, and gone before Oikawa could relish in the feeling.

_His lips are as warm as his hands._

And as soon as the warmth engulfed him, it left him. He was only welcomed by the coldness of the night's winds as Kageyama hastily slammed the door open and left without a word.

Now, he supposes he can describe what he's feeling.

It's not a fire.

The feeling he is wrapped in is a concept. It's boundless. It's different for everyone who claims to have been in it's reach. It's indefinable.

His heart wasn't fluttering. His head wasn't spinning.

He supposes the only way he can describe is that kiss. It's raw, it's messy.

But it leaves you yearning for more.

Driving home, Oikawa made sure to think anywhere else but the softness of his hands, his hair, and his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so rushed and ugly but i haven't updated in a month so here you go <3


	5. oikawa is a stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think i went a little overboard with the chapter oops
> 
> im a terrible writer im sorrz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore the kurotsukki if u arent a fan of it. its just a teenie little bit imagine someone else instead of kuroo if you'd like (:

Oikawa was in a crisis.

No, he wasn't dying.

No, unfortunately as Iwaizumi stated, ( _that bastard_ ) he was still breathing.

No, he wasn't suffering from pain (although this was close enough).

He was being _ignored_.

Oh, Oikawa knows ignorance's face. He _understands_ it, they're best friends. Usually, and he won't hesitate to boast, he is on the giving end.

And yet this time, the roles were reversed.

By _Kageyama_ of all people.

Oikawa wanted to rip out his hair and place it on baldy's from Karasuno's head. Tobio had not contacted him once and prevented any forms of communication.

Oh he's tried many things.

Call him? **Denied**.

Text message? **Read at 6:09PM.**

Go to his house? _His mom told him that Kageyama wasn't home even though he heard the idiot whispering to her._

He even waited for him after school.

That's how desperate he was.

Oikawa groaned and flopped onto his bed, belly first. His purple sheets wouldn't do to cover his misery. Perhaps some blue ones? Ones that showed the exact agony he felt as he weakened body fell limp around him...

Right now wasn't the time for depressed indoor decorating.

He needed an idea, one that came from an expert at being ignored and rejected. One that knew the pain and the suffering behind being the poor loser that never got the girl. And fortunately, the most suitable person was living right next to him.

He called Iwaizumi.

"He's ignoring me! I did everything Iwa-chan. What am I supposed to do? Break into his home? Why am I overthinking this? Didn't you say he was going to come to me? Whoop-dee-fucking-doo now I'm the one that's—"

"Its three AM in the morning."

Oikawa got chills. His brain sent signals that contracted his muscles as he listened to the seemingly peaceful and calm voice of his best friend. He could already feel Iwaizumi's fingers latching onto his throat and clutching the life out of him.

"Congrats, you know how to tell time! Now help me!"

_You know, it's a good day to die._

Iwaizumi hung up.

Oikawa resorted to plan B, in which he began shouting through the abyss between their homes. He saw the faint flickering of light in Iwaizumi's room and punched his fist in the air with relief.

Ten seconds later, Iwaizumi threw a shoe at Oikawa's open window.

It hit him in the face.

Oikawa was going to file a complaint for a new best friend.

—

"I really hope there's a reason behind you sitting on my window."

Blonde, tall, kinda good looking. Like a french fry. But also annoyed, so fries was out of the way because food don't have emotions last time Oikawa's checked. His hair, a disheveled mess, seemed to mix well with his shirt that was wildly placed on. He wore dinosaur pants, a weird mix for his raised eyebrow and blatant annoyed frown.

"I suppose we haven't met yet, I'm Oikawa Tooru and one of the best setters in the country. You must know that, everyone knows that. We haven't played yet, but I'm sure you heard of my great and unforgettable talents."

"I really don't care, Oikawa-san. I must inform you that my phone is already in my hand and I'm about to call the authorities to take your weird ass back to your trash can—"

" _Tsukki_ ~ who's that?" The reddened ears of the first year indicated that the owner of the voice wasn't necessarily supposed to the speaking right now.

"Are you cheating on me, Kei? We've been dating for like two minutes and I'm already the side hoe? Why I should call Bokuto and tell him—Oh hey, Tooru." A messy haired boy with red pajamas decided to meet the brunette. He wrapped his arms around the waist of the embarrassed blonde, causing Oikawa to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Kuroo, why are you at glasses house?" He knew the answer, of course most of the people would know by the public show of affection Kuroo didn't hesitate to show. Oikawa and Kuroo were familiar with one another, enough to address by first names but they haven't had much interaction that year. He looked the same as ever, a predatory smirk was plastered on his lips and dark bed hair fell in weird spikes.

"Don't tell me you two are..." Kei groaned as he burrowed his face in his hands. Oikawa brought a hand to his mouth, widening his eyes and faking innocence. "Dating?" He squealed and he could see the blonde twitch his hand as if contemplating pushing the brunette off the rather uncomfortable position on the window.

Kuroo nervously laughed when Tsukishima shot him a glare that should not be allowed on such a pretty face. He shrunk behind Kei, and rested his chin on his shoulder before the blonde pushed him off with an astounding amount of force.

"Cut the crap, _Oikiwi_. What do you want?" He crossed his arms, his infuriation showing on his slightly red cheeks.

Oikawa grinned. "Yay, we even have cute nicknames for each other. You see how close you get if you just listen? I knew you'd understand, blondie."

The window shut closed, and Oikawa leaped inside before it could catch his fingers. He sent a glare to the blonde which he responded to with a jaunty smirk.

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of picking a staring contest with him at five in the afternoon. It was a Saturday, approximately one week since Kageyama started ignoring him. He talked to most of the volleyball team, but they were convinced to not give out the location of their setter. Some even called it a conspiracy to steal him away, and Oikawa was eventually banned from the school ground by means of a very protective 'father-figure' called Dadchi (or something like that).

So he resorted to going to their homes which he was kicked out of three times and welcomed in twice. The two politely told him Kageyama didn't want to see Oikawa and he eventually left because it was already 3 AM and he was technically breaking and entering.

But it was so unfair.

How dare that cute and adorable boy leave him with a tease.

He fucking _kissed_ him, and Oikawa now had the urge to squeeze the life out of him.

_And still, a relationship is not able to be settled on if one of the party members didn't agree._

So Oikawa wanted to talk, see what caused Kageyama to do so. If he was right, which he always was, Kageyama was ignoring him because he was either embarrassed or thought his feeling were unrequited.

Oikawa needed to show him just how much he wanted the blue-eyed setter.

He curses the first year for doing this to him, melting him into a pot of sweet and sappy shit. Oikawa's never had a crush. He liked people enough to date, but not like a crush crush. And he was so hopelessly clueless to how he should react to the building feelings towards the boy.

"How can I talk to Tobio?" He went straight to the point, settling himself on some extremely messy covers. He shook his head in disapproval, knowing exactly what nasty things the two were doing that caused the covers to be strewn all over the place.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Blondie." Oikawa mused, enjoying Tsukishima's flustered face. Kuroo had somehow wrapped his arms around the boy's waist once again and was now protectively leaning against him. He was basically the same height as the other, possibly even shorter.

"Oikawa, my patience is not something you should mess with considering you're the one that entered my home. If you're really that desperate to talk to Tobio, just go to his work place." He sounded like a robot. No emotion seeped into his voice, and his nostrils flared in anger.

It was quite a weird pair. The affectionate, sassy dark haired third year and the snarky, cold first year was not something he could've imagined.

_Well, it's not like him and Kageyama molded together perfectly._

Maybe that's what made Oikawa like him so much, the fact that they could find many flaws in the other but still meet on one goal. Volleyball.

"If I just go to the pizza place, he'll probably hide in the storage room." Oikawa waved his hand, throwing his head back in a dramatic gesture.

Kuroo grinned, his smirk falling onto his lips. "Well then, just go to a friends house and ask for pizza delivery. That's how I got Tsuki to go out with me." He sent a small smile down to the person in his arms. Kei teasingly raised an eyebrows and stared at him with amusement.

Oikawa watched the interaction with confusion.

He didn't know Blondie was capable of flirting, how cute.

"That's actually pretty smart." Oikawa thought it over. "Who would know a bad boy would have a brain?" He spoke his first impression of Kuroo out loud, which Kuroo protested.

Oikawa would have to ask for pizza on a day Kageyama was working, but Kageyama was usually free on Saturdays, Tuesdays, and Fridays which was when they used to hang out and he had practice the other days. He remembered Kageyama telling him he had to leave for work on Sundays so, his plan could commence in a few days.

Kuroo seemed offended. "Why does everyone say that? I'm not a fucking bad boy." He whined as he threw himself back onto the bed and waited for Oikawa to finally leave.

Oikawa could have probably asked one of them to drive him home, since he walked here. Kuroo seemed friendly enough, but the Blonde seemed like Iwaizumi on drugs.

"Alright, now get out before I tell Kageyama your stalker plan."

Kei wasn't in the mood for waiting.

"Then I'll just tell shrimpy about your lover!~" Oikawa slipped out the window before the pillow that was thrown could reach him.

"Bastard." Kei murmured. _The two kings deserved each other._

"Alright, where were we?" Kuroo lovingly pressed his nose to Kei's temple to which the Blonde simply snorted at his boyfriend's antics.

"The moment was long gone Kuroo. Thanks, by the way."

"It's my job to embarrass you."

"Tch."

—

Oikawa stampeded across the living room space, stepping forwards and backwards to the beat of the song currently playing on the xbox.

"If all you're going to do is pout then get out of my house now before I throw you out the window," Iwaizumi lazily draped himself on the couch and grabbed a controller. He tossed it at Oikawa, with too much force to be considered just a toss, and grabbed on of his own.

Oikawa dramatically sighed and sat on the floor. Iwaizumi groaned at the depressing sight of his setter being curled up in a ball.

"Fine, dumbass. I'll call him just.... get off the floor." He muttered, regretting his words the instant he spoke them. Oikawa perked up instantly and flew over the couch to land on his best friend's legs. The surprised brunette instantly kicked up and managed to push the heavy weight off his feet.

Oikawa frowned. "You're taking up the entire couch. Move." He crossed his arms and began an attempt to push Iwaizumi off.

The other boy paid no mind to the breathless idiot that tried wrestling his torse to the floor.

"Damn, you're thick as fuck."

Iwaizumi growled, which only prompted a laugh from the other.

Oikawa grabbed his phone, punched some numbers in, and stood in front of Iwaizumi's vision.

The boy hissed and tried to look over the idiot that was blocking his video games. He heard the soft music that played when the characters died and began planning Oikawa's funeral.

"You couldn't have waited until after I finished my game?" He pushed Oikawa out of the way and forcibly grabbed his phone.

"Time is precious," Oikawa waved dazedly, still in pain from the multiple attacks Iwaizumi had landed on him.

"Apparently my time is isn't." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes so far in his sockets, Oikawa had to make a comment about how his veins pop up even in his eyeballs.

Iwaizumi propped himself up on one arm and called the number that Oikawa already dialed in.

"Hey, Oikawa," Iwaizumi spoke as the phone began ringing, "when did you meet this guy?"

Oikawa began thinking, not remembering. "Probably like a month ago." He felt silly after saying so. For a guy that's never fallen in love, he sure did take just a couple of days to do so. The ridiculousness of his little manhunt suddenly dawned on him, and he can't help but feel like an idiot.

He fucking broke in people's houses.

Not that he didn't have the permission.

He asked Sugawara if he could get the player's contact details after he was kicked out of the gym. He happily helped him, saying he was good for Kageyama and that he's definitely developed in his skills. Not only was he less boastful, but he attempted to sew the team together with his sets. His serves were even better than before, and people thought that wasn't possible.

Oikawa was bristling with pride at the thought that he could change Kageyama in such a positive way.

Sugawara seemed like a motherly figure for the team, like Iwaizumi as much as he likes to doubt it, and to be given his consent to go after Kageyama was a huge incentive. Maybe he overdid it, but Oikawa was next to terrible with feelings.

He can't imagine if Kageyama turned out to have a girlfriend. He'd become a mess.

He wish he could hate how this boy makes him want to pepper him with soft kisses and ruin him simultaneously. But Oikawa was tragically attracted to the boy with blue eyes. He probably could have restrained himself, slowly get closer to Kageyama until they got together without needed unnecessary confessions.

But Kageyama had to take the first step, and Oikawa felt left behind.

"I hope that it wasn't around the time I told you not to eat junk food. If I find out that your tendencies for carbs put this poor boy in your clutches I will rip you apart piece by p—Hello? Yeah I'd like to order a large cheese pizza." Oikawa wanted to burst out laughing but he managed to cover his mouth right when the person on the line started speaking.

He dangled his legs over the couch, laying down on it upside down. The blood rushed to his face, but he wanted to see how long he could last in the position.

It took two minutes, approximately, and Iwaizumi eventually returned with an annoyed expression.

"Some rude dude was talking to me. He said to tell you that you and Kageyama deserve each other." Iwaizumi furrowed his brows, one hand on his hip while the other was raised and holding his phone as if he was about to ground Oikawa.

Oikawa pulled himself upwards, taking the opportunity to show off his strength that he usually uses in serving a volleyball. He almost beat Iwaizumi in arm wrestling last year. He's gotten cocky enough to say he might be able to this semester. But he's also rational, and he isn't looking forward to going to the hospital for a broken arm.

A cheesy smile was placed on his lips as he grabbed his phone back. "Blondie? He's such a nice person, I hate him." Oikawa rolled over when Iwaizumi sent him a glare for even attempting to take the spot on the couch.

Not in the mood for becoming purple, Oikawa blissfully sat on the carpet and grabbed the pillow from underneath Iwaizumi's head.

"Pretty cute though. 7/10. If he had tape over his mouth I wouldn't mind a bang." Oikawa spoke relentlessly, secretly smirking at the red flush that spread over Hajime's face.

"I don't even want to know how you guys met each other," Iwaizumi sighed.

"Well, I guess I do have terrible choice in companionship." Oikawa was prepared to dodge the swing that headed towards him.

They began the alien game, but it was clear that Tooru was way too excited. He managed to kill them four times by accidently aiming the gun at Iwaizumi instead of the opponent. At least, that's what he said. The other boy had his doubts.

They managed to take the win in the end, a hard thirty minute fight to glory. Oikawa was drop dead tired, and his eyes stung from being fixated on the screen for so long.

"Wow, your eyes are very fucking red," Iwaizumi darkly chuckled, leaving the brunette to wallow in the tears that fell out of his eyes for stubbornly not wearing his glasses. "This is why you have to put them on." Iwaizumi commented, leaving the living room to go get the door.

Oikawa hadn't even heard the knock, he just stood up and went to grab his glasses.

"Hello, large cheese pizza?" Oikawa's body was sent on fire.

It's been one and a half week, but he can honestly say he really missed the voice of his cute setter.

He knocked his knee on the hard backing of the couch as he attempted to leap over it to go get the door. His ankle crashed with the wall as he rounded the corner, but there's no gain without pain.

He saw Iwaizumi pull out money to pay, probably unbothered by the ruckus that Oikawa made in his journey to see his lover.

"I'm so, so sorry—" The brunette pushed the other boy out of the way, leaving an angered Iwaizumi on the middle of the floor. He placed his elbow on the door frame and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oikawa-san?" Kageyama's voice was barely above a whisper, but the slight tremble in his lip was evident to Oikawa.

Before Tobio could abruptly leave, he grabbed his hands and binded them together.

"Please don't leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter i can do this !  
> heres a fast paced chapter because i want to quickly wrap up this story so my conscious isn't heavy (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

His hands were warm.

He was going to find the nearest bridge to launch his stupid horny body off the edge and plummet into a death that could possibly relieve him from his suffering. Kageyama was not someone who felt anything besides things: anger and more anger.

Add infatuation to that list.

Kageyama really didn't know why he stopped talking to Oikawa. It could have been embarassment, fear, or disgust. He really couldn't place a name on the reason to why he did what he did.

_Maybe he wanted time._

Or maybe he wanted Oikawa to chase after him because he's selfish.

_Kageyama's very selfish._

"I have other deliveries," Kageyama spoke, lying blatanly. His eyes shifted nervously, never daring to stop in one place. They flickered to the brown eyes he's grown accustomed to towards the hands that were enveloping his own.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Iwaizumi click his tongue and slammed the door. Oikawa tried to open it to no avail, and Kageyama was just shifting on his feet awkwardly. He _obviously_ didn't want to be there.

Now both were stranded outside and it was fucking freezing.

Kageyama pulled his hands out of the tight grip, slightly disappointed with the loss of heat.

He wonders if he had met Oikawa before, if it would be the same situation. If he would suddenly develop this burning passion for volleyball, for everything. Kageyama always considered himself stable, able to work with what he had. He was never looking to improve because he had no reason to, he played like a college-level.

And he really had lost inspiration for Volleyball, so he really just played it because he had nothing else to do.

And with the addition of Oikawa, Kageyama wanted to be better. He wanted to beat Oikawa. He was aching with this type of 'excitement' for whenever they would play against each other. Suddenly, he wanted to use his skills and evolve them to make his team and himself better. He wanted to be like Oikawa.

Oikawa calls him a genius, but Kageyama knew who was truly the ruler of the court.

But thats just on a _platonic_ scale.

He hates himself for falling for the stupidly attractive boy.

"No you don't."

"No I don't."  Kageyama instantly replied as a result of forgetting what they were talking about.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, Kageyama just glanced down and clicked his tongue.

"Tsk."

Oikawa walked closer, and Kageyama could see a slight shift in his persona. His hands moved to his hair, tremulous with the action.

_Was he nervous?_

They just stood there like a bundle of idiots, Kageyama waiting impatiently for the words that could possibly come out of Oikawa's mouth.  He had a fair idea of what Tooru would say, but didn'5 want to come to terms with it.  He didn't beieve the possibilty of oikawa caring so much about him, that he took the liberty of doing everything he could to talk to him.  They were both so new to this, and neither knew what steps to take after finally confronting each other.

"I like you."

They both froze.

Because the lips that had opened were Kageyama's and he sincerely regrets never taking Tsukishima's offer to sew up his traitorous lips. He spoke before he could think, as fucking always.

Oikawa's eyes widened, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked down, and refused to say something for the next few seconds.

_I'm such a dumb ass. Why do I even open my mouth? This is what you get for always making fun of Hinata. It's Karma, the universe hated you—_

"Kageyama I actually fucking hate you." Oikawa turned his face up and pulled his bangs down in a sleazy attempt to hit the bright red that shadowed his lovely skin.

Kageyama just blushed at the sight of Oikawa blushing. In his mind, he had already turned around and took off running down the block.

"Wha—" Kageyama spoke out, feeling humiliated for saying such a thing before letting Oikawa explain his reasoning behind corning him. And now he's saying he hates him and to be honest, Kageyama hated himself a lot in that moment.

"Let me fucking talk before I actually murder you." Oikawa pressed his finger to his lips, sighing simultaneously.

Kageyama pouted.

"Don't do that. Ever again. Don't _pout_. Actually do that more, but not when other people are looking. Fucking _cute_ little piece of _shit_ , I hate you." Oikawa threw his hands up, exasperated. Kageyama just gaped in disbelief at how stupid the guy he was crushing on is.

"You know how many times I've replayed in my brain how I would explain this to you? What I'd say when I _finally_ got to talk to you? And here you are, fucking _ruining_ my great speech with three words. I was prepared. And last time too! You just randomly kissed me. I was gonna go slow, just little teasing until I finally confessed and then we make out a little and maybe some sex—"

"Oikawa!" Kageyama growled, blushing furiously.

 _"I said let me talk god damn it_. Anyways, you took the initiative. And I actually hate you because I probably wouldn't have done any of the things I planned out I would do because I was so scared that you wouldn't feel the same way. I was so nervous, you idiot. And somehow you were able to simplify everything I couldn't even bring myself to do just because I'm stupid. And if you still think that I don't feel the same way I am going to punch you. Because I like you alot, Kageyama."

Oikawa took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He didn't even realize he had them closed throughout his rant.

Kageyama was standing still, a slightly agape mouth and redness flooding his features. It was out of embarrassment, anger, and love for the person speaking out in front of him.

He launched himself forward and wrapped Oikawa with his arms.

Oikawa just sighed because the idiot actually just did what he told him not to do.

But he squeezed back, using his height as a leverage to bury his nose in the soft feathery dark hair.

"I don't even know why I like you." His words were slightly muffled because he was pressed up so tightly against Oikawa, but the brunette could hear him perfectly.

"You can't take it back anymore. You're stuck with me kid." Oikawa chuckled nervously against his ear, still numb in the arms of Kageyama Tobio. They were such an awkward pair, two grown ass boys just hugging on Oikawa's mom's porch. One of them looked like they were on the brink of tears, while the other was about to explode with the cuteness.

Kageyama frowned and looked up. "I never take back anything I say."

Oikawa took it as a challenge. He tilted his head, grinning widely until he felt a smirk coming on. "Me neither, Tobio-chan. I suppose whenever I call the pizza place, you'll be my order from now on."

Kageyama looked horrified. "If I get fired, we're breaking up."

"So you accept the fact that we're dating?" Oikawa couldn't help but feel his heart swell at the notion of finally being able to call Kageyama his.

"We're breaking up."

But the dark-haired boy had other ideas.

"Don't be like that, my love."

"Don't call me that."

"My sweetie."

"Stop."

"My precious blueberry setter."

"Die."

"Only if you do first, Tobio-chan~"

They finally separated, Oikawa's hands intermingled with Kageyama's soft ones.

It was insane, the whole situation was utterly idiotic. They we're both awkward people, or at least they were terrible with emotions. Kageyama just blurts out whatever the fuck he wants, and Oikawa just rambles for years in order to get his point across.

Being together in this 'blanket' of silence was so comfortable.

They just needed to be next to each other, just feel the other's presence and they're fine. They didn't need a whole process to get together.

Oikawa now understood what people meant when they said love was natural.

Oikawa almost face-palmed at his use of the l-word.

"You know I've tried calling you a couple millions of times." Oikawa swung their hands in a rhythmic beat. Kageyama just let him move their hands, swaying with it lightly.

"You know I've ignored your calls a couple million of times."

"Bastard."

"Stalker."

"I like you."

"I think you already said that."

"Get used to me saying it, cause I won't stop."

"You're so cheesy."

This time, Oikawa was the one who leaned forward to kiss those lips that have been taunting him since say one.

In a soft exchange of lips moving against each other, experienced once vs. greedy ones, Kageyama wrapped his hands around Oikawa's neck to push them closer. It was as if he couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of his boyfriend's warmth, and he really couldn't fufil his needs.

It becomes strong, agonizing with teeth and tongue. The brunette had placed two grips on Kageyama's round hips and pinched his bottom ever so slightly. Kageyama opened his mouth just to curse him out, but Oikawa took the liberty of feeding the want that has been building up in his chest.

It was so much more that just a lust-filled kiss, so much more than anything Oikawa's felt in a relationship.

In short terms, he felt it more through his heart than in his dick.

Not a lot more. Having a gorgeous guy pinned against you really was a trigger for a boner.

He traces his hands on Kageyama's arms, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. His fingers drew patterns on his skin, and he caved into the person that was Kageyama Tobio.

In that moment, Oikawa thanked the tumblr post that got him in that mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sm for reading this even though i've lost motivation MULTIPLE time. i'm a terrible writer but I was willing to contribute anything i could to this pairing <3 hopefully u like my fluff bc i'm worse at smut and i'd probably die if i ever write it.
> 
> this is my FIRST completed book and i'm actually really proud (of getting myself to complete it not of the book). i probably won't ever write again since i really should just leave it to the better authors but i'm glad i got to. :)
> 
> hopefully the long ass wait was worth it.


End file.
